Amy's Song
by Pixiixixii
Summary: This is a sort of parody of American Pie. Remembering the Ponds.


This is a... well, I don't know if you could call it a parody, so it's American Pie by Don McLean, partially re-written and Doctor Who-ified.

Warning: SPOILERS. This is mainly based on the episode The Angels Take Manhattan.

* * *

A long, long time ago, I can still remember... how Amelia used to make me smile. And I knew if I had a try, I could make those Angels fly and maybe we'd have had a longer while.

But that old book made me shiver, with every chapter that delivered... closer to the ending. I couldn't change one more thing.

I can remember how I cried, as I watched his widowed bride. Something touched me deep inside, the day... Amelia... died.

So bye, bye miss Amelia Pond. Drove my TARDIS to the Ponds' house, but the Ponds had died. And good old dad was ready to cry when he learned that his son had died. When he learned that his son had died.

I couldn't save you from the Angel's wrath, once your good Roman had taken that path. If I had told you so, would you follow Rory to the end of the world? Stay with him your whole life long? And can you write me the whole story, Amy Pond?

Well I know you kept your love with him, 'cause I saw your headstone, bleak and grim. You both lived lives and grew, but I missed your name and you.

I'm a lonely ancient Time Lord with a big blue box and your daughter's love. But I knew this would take a shove the day... Amelia... died.

So bye, bye miss Amelia Pond. Drove my TARDIS to the Ponds' house, but the Ponds had died. And good old dad was ready to cry when he learned that his son had died. When he learned that his son had died.

For golden years, you were there, loss fading from my tone. Just like how it used to be, when my Susan lived with and loved me. But you're all gone, leaving me to feel the pain that came from you to me.

While New York was out of whack, that Angel sent Rory far, far back. Amelia watched him go. Then she blinked and vanished in snow.

Then I went to read a book, as your headstone sat in the park. I stared as it glistened in the dark, the day... my Amy... died.

So bye, bye miss Amelia Pond. Drove my TARDIS to the Ponds' house, but the Ponds had died. And good old dad was ready to cry when he learned that his son had died. When he learned that his son had died.

A little girl in a cracked, non-shelter. Prisoner Zero came and held her. She waited all night for her friend to come back, but saw nothing, not even a track. She waited for years, but no luck, with her fiance right there in a tux.

Then I returned, the night before, as Rory slept with an occasional snore. Amy, amazed, took the chance. She traveled and hid her many plans.

The wedding just waited, though the guests never knew. Rory came to share his view. But not only my box was blue the day... Amelia... died.

So bye, bye miss Amelia Pond. Drove my TARDIS to the Ponds' house, but the Ponds had died. And good old dad was ready to cry when he learned that his son had died. When he learned that his son had died.

We were all in one place, but generations apart and in separate space, with no time left to travel, wander, explore. So come on Pond, just the book is there. Put in the message how much you care. 'Cause endings are my last chance to say goodbye...

As I watched her name appear, my eyes were wet with pain and fear. That Angel, straight from hell, ended a life I knew well.

And as my box faded into the night, the lights seemed suddenly much too bright. It was a very, very lonely flight, the day... Amelia... died.

So bye, bye miss Amelia Pond. Drove my TARDIS to the Ponds' house, but the Ponds had died. And good old dad was ready to cry when he learned that his son had died. When he learned that his son had died.

I remembered those who I still loved, the ones whose fates had become gloved. Now the Ponds were joining in, part of the family I had lost. The ones I had known, years before. And the ones I had forever, entirely lost.

And by the grave, the Angel waved. Or so it seemed, at least to me. But the Ponds had gone away. The tombstone sat there, amid the gray. And the girl whose admiration did last, went far, far away to the past, on the day... Amelia... died.

So bye, bye miss Amelia Pond. Drove my TARDIS to the Ponds' house, but the Ponds had died. And good old dad was ready to cry when he learned that his son had died. When he learned that his son had died.

So bye, bye miss Amelia Pond. Drove my TARDIS to the Ponds' house, but the Ponds had died. And good old dad was ready to cry when he learned that his son had died. When he learned that his son had died.


End file.
